Leopardeon
Note: Please do not add anything related to the 2012 Leopardeon, whose page was deleted, as this is the EoP reincarnation of him. 'Leopardeon '('Leo '''for short) was a leopard chimera hybrid who was half robot. He was once a dual type Skylander of the Magic and Air Elements. He became evil when he decided to join Vecoline and the Pigmask Army, where he became second in command. He was killed by Portal Master Claus, Rayman, and the Mecha-Drago by being thrown into the Galactic Generator, therefore, technically, he doesn't exist within the EoP canon. History As a cub, Leopardeon was kidnapped by Portal Master Porky, who did experiments on him. One day, Porky fused Leo with a chimera, and made him half robot, giving him two purple dragon-like wings with a metal frame. After this, Porky thought that Leo wasn't good enough to be a part of the Pigmask Army, so he let him go. Leo then met a Fire Skylander named Vecoline, who inspired him to become a Skylander. After Vec's popularity rapidly declined, he decided to rebuilt the Pigmask Army after Porky had abandoned it. Leo agreed to help Vec, and became the second in command of the army. Claus and Rayman had enough of Leo, so they took him to the now-destroyed island, Chaos Island, where they met up with the Mecha-Drago. Claus took out the Galactic Generator, and threw him in. Rayman had also put a bomb in the Chaos Tower, causing it to explode into flames. Personality Leopardeon was mostly known for his generosity. Not much was known about Leo's personality, but it is known that while he was usually very nice to his friends, he had a short temper. When Leo joined Vecoline and the Pigmask Army, he became more aggressive, and always wanted people to obey him and follow his commands simply because he was the Pigmask Army's second in command. Appearance Being a robot, Leo was mostly made of metal, though he did have some flesh and blood inside him. He had two purple colored dragon-like wings, which Porky gave him. The wing's ridges were made of metal. Leo also wore a white necklace with dark blue oval-shaped gems on it. He also wore two white bracelets on his front legs, each having a single blue gem. He had double-colored eyes, one red, and one green. Appearances Skylanders: Elements of Phazon Leopardeon debuted in Unfounded Revenge, where he was sided with Vecoline and the Pigmask Army. He was thrown into the Galactic Generator in the end. He is mentioned in Two Insane Heroes and The Porky Invasion, and makes a brief appearance in Spyro's dream, in the beginning of Da Deep Element part one. Quotes Skylanders: Elements of Phazon quotes Trivia *Leo was the only dual type Magic Skylander who wasn't of the Dark Element, with the only other two dual types, Magiciano and Galaxy, being of the Dark Element. *Leopardeon is one of the few Skylanders not released as a figure for the game, with the others being Billy Bob, Blackmoon, and Sparky, because Leo, Billy, and Blackmoon are dead, and Sparky is a former Skylander. *There are rumors that his full name was E-102-Leopardeon, which was what Porky named him after he made him a robot chimera. This hasn't been confirmed, however. **This is a reference to E-102 Gamma from Sonic Adventure, who Leo was slightly based on. *He is similar to The Commander, due to them both having double-colored red and green eyes, being a robot owned by Porky, and being a villain. *There are three stories about him, The Shattered Mirror, Chaos Island Crowning, and the unfinished Leopardeon and the Skylanders into the Future. These stories are in A Boring Compilation of Boring Fanfiction. **It's also worth noting that these three stories are fake, and were just fantasies written by Leo, such as in Chaos Island Crowning, which was Leo's fantasy to become king of Chaos Island. **It is also mentioned in the stories that he has a best friend named Max, and he has siblings, as well as a Portal Master he was seperated from. These characters are all made up, however, there is a real Max, but he in unrelated to the Max in the stories. **Leo tried to hide the fact that these stories were made up, so he wrote them under the alias "Chaosmaster". However, when the three stories were put in A Boring Compilation of Bad Fanfiction, Chaosmaster's name was replaced with "I don't phazoning care". *The only ones who remember Leopardeon's existence are Spyro, Tails, and Portal Master Lucas. *He is also in Top Ten Villains that Lucas made. Category:Skylanders Category:Magic Category:Air Category:Dual Types Category:Robots Category:Villains Category:Non-released Skylanders Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Chimeras Category:Former heroes Category:EoP